Rencontres Disneytalia
by Nellana
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Et si nous étions dans un monde où les princesses Disney étaient aussi réelles que les nations ? Et si ces ravissantes et dangereuses demoiselles rendaient visite à leur représentant ? Et si en plus de ça, elles avaient un projet bien précis en tête en allant les voir ? Plein de pairings à venir, beaucoup de références et de bêtises à prévoir.
1. Héraklès et Mégara

Miou tout le monde !

Alors, je ne sais absolument pas si cette idée à moitié bizarre de mélanger disney et hetalia de cette façon a déjà été faite, si oui je présente mes excuse à l'auteur.e, et je promets que je n'ai en aucun cas copié un travail préexistant, j'ai sorti toutes ces bêtises de mon propre cerveau.

Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous plaira/fera rire/divertira quelques instants et que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ces histoires.

Pour les éclaircissements, sachez que les chapitres iront par deux (oui ça va être en fonction de mes pairings, désolée s'il y en a qui vous déplaisent dans le lot).

Enfin, je vais publier environ un chapitre par mois et j'ai déjà quelques couples d'avance, donc je devrais être régulière dans mes publications.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'ai à peu près autant de chances de posséder Hetalia que Jul en a de recevoir le prix Nobel de littérature.

* * *

Assis dans un de ses jardins adorés d'Athènes, un chat sur les genoux et un autre à côté de lui, Héraklès s'était endormi tout l'après-midi. Il se réveilla pour constater que la nuit tombait, et que sa réflexion philosophique sur le lien entre les chats et les humains l'avait quelque peu emporté dans une phase de méditation secondaire. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il qualifiait ses siestes habituelles. La nation grecque s'étira un instant et constata que plus personne ne circulait autour de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il réfléchissait à une explication à ce phénomène inhabituel pour un mois d'été, une jeune femme à l'impressionnante chevelure et vêtue d'une robe violette fit son apparition, l'air consterné.

\- Tu t'es encore endormi ?

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Meg, sourit Héraklès. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta visite ?

\- Demande expresse de Disney pour qu'on ne se dépayse pas trop, moi et les autres, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On doit toutes aller passer un peu de temps dans nos pays respectifs.

\- Ça a l'air de t'enchanter.

\- J'avais prévu un certain nombre de choses avec les filles sur les prochaines semaines.

En parlant, elle retourna machinalement un petit ange sur son piédestal.

\- Tu peux quand même trouver de quoi t'occuper non ? fit le grec en bâillant. Hercules et toi êtes toujours ensemble ? ajouta-t-il prudemment.

\- Mon super-mâle personnel est indisponible à cause d'une dispute familiale, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Héra a encore piqué une crise.

\- Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Mégara soupira en faisant légèrement rebondir ses cheveux, puis se posa à côté d'Héraklès et eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Et toi alors, comment vont les amours ?

Le premier réflexe du représentant fut tout naturellement de ne pas répondre, et de partir du principe que sa princesse allait se lasser la première. Au bout de cinq minutes d'évitements de regard, il comprit qu'elle n'en ferait rien, se décida par conséquent à rendre les armes et répondit en soupirant.

\- Une dizaine de nouveaux chats, ça répond à ta question ?

\- Sérieusement, tu n'as toujours pas avancé avec ton super-mâle masqué ? fit-elle d'une voix consternée.

\- Il n'y a pas à avancer, il n'y a rien, déclara le grec dans une parfaite image de la mauvaise foi.

\- Tu comptes me faire le coup du "je n'avouerai jamais" ? se moqua la jeune femme en balançant ses cheveux.

\- Si tu fais référence à l'incident avec les statues, je n'étais que peu impliqué.

\- Tu m'as envoyé les muses ! s'indigna Mégara. Leur chanson m'est restée dans la tête pendant des semaines !

\- Ça, j'y suis pour rien. Regarde comme il est mignon, fit-il en lui posant d'autorité un chat dans les bras.

La diversion fonctionna quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux grecs câlinèrent les félins en discutant de divers sujets liés aux chats. Puis la jeune femme se décala pour se poser à moitié sur le représentant et continua sa séance de persuasion.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec ce genre de choses ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi t...

\- Je parles de tes relations.

\- Non, aucun.

\- Aucune faiblesse, jamais, jamais aucun regret qui pointe son nez... et reste ?

\- Non, je vais bien, je... me porte comme un charme, assura Héraklès qui commençait à être un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu mens au moins aussi mal que mon mec, soupira la jeune femme.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Autour d'eux, les ombres commençaient à s'étendre dans le jardin et adoucissaient progressivement les vives couleurs des fleurs estivales. Préférant éviter que la conversation continue sur ce sujet, le grec tenta de l'achever avec une dernière remarque en se levant.

\- Pour la troisième fois, il n'y a rien entre Sadiq et moi. Et sans vouloir être impoli, il faut que je rentre.

\- Oh, ça ne prendra qu'une minute, j'ai un débit d'enfer. S'il n'y a rien entre vous, j'imagine que tu as une explication au fait que tu rougis en prononçant son nom, que tu le mates dès que tu peux, que tu es toujours fourré avec lui aux réunions et que tu laisses même régulièrement tes chats tout seuls juste pour aller passer du temps avec lui !

Alors que la jeune femme, toujours assise, savourait son coup avec un petit sourire satisfait. De son côté, Héraklès tentait tant bien que mal de rester impassible face aux affirmations qui venaient d'être débitées avec la cadence d'une mitraillette et la précision d'un scalpel.

\- D'où est-ce que tu tiens ces infos ? fit-il après avoir difficilement dégluti.

\- Oh tu sais, entre les dieux de l'Olympe et certaines nations dont je ne citerai pas le nom, je dispose de tout un réseau d'informateurs. Enfin au moins tu reconnais les faits, j'avais peur que tu continues à me jouer une de tes tragédies grecques. Relax, je prends les choses en main, d'accord ?

Dans une parfaite imitation du tragédien désespéré par la situation qui lui échappe, Héraklès soupira et regretta de n'être pas tout simplement resté dormir chez lui. Toutefois, il accepta dans un demi-aveu d'admettre que sa princesse n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort à propos de sa relation avec Sadiq.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères exactement ? Le coup de la demoiselle en détresse ? ironisa le représentant hellénique.

Mégara se releva, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et tourna autour de sa nation quelques instants. Après un pincements de lèvres, elle lui indiqua une ou deux statues et développa son idée.

\- Tu mets le paquet et tu lui fais une offre qu'il ne pourra pas refuser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Hors de question, j'aurais l'air ridicule.

\- Tu préfères que j'appelle les muses ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Je commence à chanter deux secondes et elles rappliqueront pour faire les choeurs.

Devant la menace parfaitement déloyale, Héraklès recula aussitôt d'un pas.

\- Tu laisses les voix off en dehors de ça.

\- Dans ce cas tu files voir ton super-mâle masqué.

\- Il me semble que ça peut attendre quelques jours, tenta-t-il avec un léger stress dans la voix.

\- Une fois, fit-elle en levant son index.

\- Et ça ne se fait pas de débarquer à l'improviste, continua-t-il en sentant le stress l'envahir à l'idée que les muses interviennent.

\- Deux fois.

A l'instant où Mégara allait lever son annulaire, Héraklès céda.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu as gagné, ne les appelles pas.

\- Parfait, sourit-elle. Je reste, tu pars, et tu me racontes tout quand tu reviens.

\- Si je me prends une veste, ça ne devrait pas être long, soupira-t-il

\- Ça m'étonnerait, ça fait au moins deux jours que Jasmine le coache, déclara Mégara en souriant. Ciao, super-mâle !

Refusant d'imaginer dans quel état devait être le turc après deux jours complets avec sa princesse au vu de ce qu'il venait de vivre en moins d'une heure avec la sienne, Héraklès disparut pour se matérialiser près de la demeure de Sadiq.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Jasmine prévenait Mégara que tout avait parfaitement fonctionné et qu'en plus de pouvoir rentrer plus tôt, elles allaient avoir une foule de potins et de photos à échanger aux autres.

* * *

Il se peut que j'ai glissé quelques petites subtiles références dans ce texte. Et que je sois légèrement de mauvaise foi aussi.

Bref, comme toujours, vous pouvez laisser un ptit mot du genre "gné ?" "arrête les champignons hallucinogènes" ou encore "brouette". Et si vous voulez pas, ben c'est pas grave et c'est déjà vachement chouette de votre part d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Plein de galaktoboureko pour vous !


	2. Sadiq et Jasmine

Miou tout le monde !

Premier mercredi du mois, j'ai décidé que ça rimait avec disneytalia. Bon, ça rime aussi avec chocolat, oeuf au plat et blablabla, mais je fais ce que je veux.

On m'a fait dans le précédent chapitre une remarque parfaitement justifiée sur le fait que le conte dont est tirée Jasmine n'est pas exactement en Turquie. Et on arrive à la petite faiblesse de ce recueil : j'ai parfois dû adapter un peu mes associations, et les origines géographiques ne seront pas toujours respectées à cent pour cent.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Sur plus de sept milliards d'individus sur cette planète, je vous laisse calculer la probabilité que je sois Himaruya.

* * *

Debout dans sa chambre, Sadiq respira lentement. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au bout de la troisième, l'énorme tigre en train de se faire chouchouter par sa princesse disney attitrée était toujours sur son lit et le représentant accepta l'idée qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une hallucination.

\- Bonsoir Jasmine, lança-t-il sobrement.

\- Sadiq, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire. Non Rajah, tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec lui comme avec le prince Ahmed, lui c'est un ami.

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, le turc avait entrepris de préparer discrètement un sortilège au cas où ledit félin se montrerait un peu trop téméraire.

\- Disney nous envoie toutes repasser du temps dans nos pays d'origine, expliqua-t-elle en caressant son tigre. Alors je suis revenue pour quelques jours me sentir prisonnière comme au bon vieux temps.

\- J'imagine que c'est une façon comme une autre de m'annoncer que tu viens passer des vacances forcées chez moi.

\- Ça va, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix et que j'aurais préféré pouvoir rester avec les filles plutôt que venir m'enfermer ici !

\- Quitte à devoir être dans le coin, tu ne veux pas plutôt aller voir Aladdin ou le génie ?

\- Comment oses-tu ! s'indigna Jasmine. Aucun de vous trois n'est jamais disponible et vous esquivez toujours les moments à passer avec moi. Il est loin le temps où vous voyiez en moi le premier prix d'une tombola !

\- Ma chère princesse, pourrais-tu m'éviter la grande scène du deux ? soupira Sadiq. J'ai déjà bien assez de travail qui m'attend dans les prochains jours et Aladdin saura certainement trouver du temps pour toi.

La princesse orientale eut un mouvement exprimant parfaitement son royal doute sur la disponibilité effective du jeune homme, et détourna la conversation avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je peux avoir ma chambre habituelle ?

Dans un soupir digne du cinéma, Sadiq mis la tête dans une de ses mains, observa la ferme intention de la jeune femme, et céda finalement en ajoutant une pièce d'un claquement de doigts. La chambre de sa princesse était une des pièces qu'il conservait à loisir dans sa résidence pour les ajouter quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Avec un sourire, Jasmine se mit à déambuler dans les tentures légères.

\- C'est tellement... magique !

\- Oui, je sais, commenta fièrement le turc.

\- Mais... quel dommage qu'Héraklès n'ait pas pu venir, fit-elle d'un air mutin.

\- Oh non, il n'aime pas la magie, répondit machinalement la nation. Il n'aime pas non plus être loin de ses chats d'ailleurs. Enfin je veux dire...

Embarrassé, il réalisait que son ton déçu avait peu de chances d'être passé inaperçu.

\- Il te manque facilement, pas vrai ? continua-t-elle en faisant semblant d'observer ses ongles.

\- Pas du tout. On passe simplement beaucoup de temps ensemble et je suis habitué à sa présence régulière.

\- Je comprends tout à fait, opina Jasmine. Et puis il faut dire qu'il est vraiment... cadeau.

\- Cadeau ? releva Sadiq sans comprendre.

\- Je veux dire, vraiment beau.

\- Oh... oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Et il est intelligent aussi, tu le sais sans doute, poursuivit-elle.

\- Oui... soupira Sadiq en souriant.

\- L'unique fils de Rome et de l'Ancienne Grèce.

\- Je le sais, oui...

\- Le parti idéal pour tout mage qui se respecte...

\- Heu... oui, sans doute, mais...

\- Un mage comme toi ! acheva Jasmine. Alors arrête de jouer les amoureux secrets et va le conquérir comme il se doit !

Derrière le secret de son masque, Sadiq leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa princesse se mette à jouer les entremetteuses après avoir elle-même détesté subir pareille conspiration ? Il envisagea un instant de clore la discussion en retournant dans sa propre chambre, mais se douta qu'en agissant ainsi, Jasmine continuerait à le harceler pendant tout son séjour chez lui. Autant dissiper le malheureux malentendu le plus vite possible pour avoir la paix.

\- Héraklès et moi ne sommes qu'amis, affirma la nation d'une voix sereine.

\- Tu lui as fait découvrir la caverne aux merveilles en trichant avec le gardien, tu as loupé un rituel de pleine lune pour aller au cinéma avec lui et je sais que tu l'as protégé avec des sorts pour que sa vie privée ne soit jamais exposée ! contra la princesse avec un sourire triomphant.

Un instant, Sadiq se sentit chancelant. Depuis quand sa princesse avait-elle accès à des informations pareilles ? Aucune chance qu'il s'agisse d'un bluff avec trois bonnes infos sur trois tentatives.

\- C'est un ami très proche, je ne vois pas en quoi ma sollicitation pour lui devrait constituer une quelconque preuve d'attirance.

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine qu'une série de photos de lui sous la douche ne t'intéresse pas le moins du monde...

Et elle brandit une enveloppe brune d'un air tentateur. Rien qu'à l'évocation de la scène, le turc sentit son imagination prendre le relais et dut se faire violence pour déglutir normalement. Son esprit était face à un cruel dilemne.

\- Pas... spécialement. Et puis tu ne les laisserais pas aussi facilement en évidence.

\- Allons... j'ai eu droit à mon rêve bleu avec mon prince, je veux juste te rendre la pareille...

Amusée, elle lui lança directement le paquet dans les mains pour observer sa réaction lorsqu'il l'ouvrirait. Acculé, Sadiq se résolut à une solution assez peu glorieuse, mais nécessaire pour sa sécurité.

\- Bonne nuit, Jasmine.

\- Fait de beaux rêves ! lui lança celle-ci alors qu'il fermait la porte.

La princesse retourna câliner son tigre adoré qui avait déjà prit place sur son lit et laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

\- Tu le sais toi qu'il va craquer, pas vrai mon beau Rajah ? Une chance que Meg et moi on soit là pour conseiller ces deux empotés, sinon ils en auraient encore pour mille ans de célibat assuré !

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu pensé des photos ?

\- Je ne les ai pas regardées, nia calmement le représentant.

\- Dommage, celle où il a la main dans les cheveux est particulièrement sexy.

\- Laquelle, celle avec le shampoing ou celle av... Oublie.

\- Je le savais ! Ce genre de piège est im-pa-rable, ajouta-t-elle avec un air ravi. Bon, tu assumes enfin que tu es à fond sur lui ?

\- Quand bien même j'accepterais de reconnaître ce genre de choses, cela ne mènerait qu'à une déception et la perte d'une relation précieuse qui...

\- Tu peux m'épargner le discours sur la friendzone, tu sais.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu as une solution miracle pour l'éviter ? ironisa Sadiq.

\- Mon cher, j'ai trouvé de quoi résoudre le problème de ta déclaration !

Le mage haussa un sourcil, ce qui ne se remarqua pas énormément à cause de son masque. Fort heureusement, sa perplexité était suffisamment évidente pour que Jasmine développe.

\- Je t'ai dit que nous devions toutes passer du temps dans nos pays.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc Megara arrive demain soir à Athènes et tu peux être sûr que ton Héraklès arrivera chez toi dans les deux heures qui vont suivre.

\- Pardon !? s'étouffa Sadiq. Héraklès, venir chez moi à l'improviste ?

\- Parfaitement ! Meg peut être redoutable. Ça nous laisse aujourd'hui et demain pour te préparer à le recevoir.

\- Comment ça me préparer ?

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Jasmine se leva et l'entraîna de force dans sa chambre pour ouvrir sa garde-robe et commencer à lui tourner autour, en pleine réflexion.

\- Alors d'abord, le masque et la tenue font beaucoup trop troisième siècle à mon goût.

\- Ma tenue me convient, ce masque fait partie de mon apparence de mage secret et...

\- Enfin aide-moi un peu ! L'heure n'est plus au mystère, tu dois te dévoiler et faire comprendre à ton grec que tu es prêt à changer pour lui ! Enfin sans renier ce que tu es bien sûr.

\- Mais je...

\- Tatatatata ! J'ai deux jours pour que tu sois au point pour recevoir l'amour de ta vie ! Tu vas recevoir la meilleure transformation qui soit, un vrai coaching de princesse !

-oOo-

Le lendemain soir, Sadiq était presque plus heureux que stressé qu'Héraklès arrive et le débarrasse définitivement de la présence de Jasmine. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que des photos de leur nuit enflammée étaient arrivées comme par magie dans les mains d'Hongrie.

* * *

Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je m'amuse à placer des répliques de films disney dans des contextes pareils.

Si ça vous plait aussi, et même si ça ne vous plait pas, les reviews sont toujours un bon moyen de me le dire. Et si vous avez envie de laisser un petit mot, autant que j'en profite pour vous mettre au défi. A votre avis, quel couple est le prochain à passer ?

Plein de churros pour vous !


	3. Arthur et Cendrillon

Miou tout le monde !

Au cas où ce ne serait pas encore assez clair, je ship le FrUk assez beaucoup fort. Et du coup c'est leur tour, avec notre cher Thuthur à l'honneur !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je suis prête à parier que je maîtrise mieux les disney qu'Himaruya himself.

* * *

Tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil victorien vert sombre, une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui, Arthur relisait un vieil ouvrage de magie spécialisée dans les protections. Son fichu voisin d'outre-manche ne semblait pas vouloir cesser ses avances, et son réservoir de sorts en tous genres pour le repousser commençait à s'épuiser. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour avaler une gorgée de thé, il lui sembla soudainement entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Intrigué, il se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme vêtue de bleu, qui semblait avoir décidé de préparer une série de petits gâteaux. Elle était aidée dans cette tâche par un nombre non négligeable de souris et d'oiseaux qui disparurent dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

\- Cindy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh Arthur, désolée de t'avoir sorti de ta lecture. Je viens passer quelques jours avec toi.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa l'anglais.

\- Une missive d'en haut a déclaré que toutes les princesses disney étaient invitées.

\- Invitées ?

\- Invitées à passer du temps avec leurs nations, compléta-t-elle en souriant. Je viens donc t'aider à réaliser le rêve qui sommeille dans ton coeur.

\- Si je trouve le moindre oiseau ou la moindre souris dans cette maison, tu sais ce qui va se passer, menaça-t-il en reconnaissant les paroles.

\- Allons, Jack et Gus sont adorables et ne cherchent qu'à t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour que ma maison soit propre, maugréa le blond en retournant s'asseoir.

La jeune femme termina de mettre ses gâteaux au four, régla le minuteur, et alla s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil après avoir épousseté sa jupe.

\- Je parlais plutôt d'aide pour ta relation, expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- En ce qui concerne ce domaine, il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus à rien, ironisa Arthur.

\- À rien ? Allons, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Oh mais si, je...

\- Tu racontes des sottises. Si tu avais perdu tout espoir, je ne serais pas là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

Le mage avait un regard de plus en plus soupçonneux. Les allures innocentes de sa princesse ne le trompaient plus depuis quelques décennies déjà.

\- Et bien... Le prince. Tu n'as pas vu ton prince.

\- Mon prince ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? releva Arthur un peu perdu.

\- Allons... Il est si beau, si charmant, si galant. Et il n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais allusion à ce stupid frog, grimaça l'anglais.

\- Enfin, ça fait des siècles qu'il te courtise de la façon la plus romantique qui soit et tu refuses ne serait-ce que l'accompagner à un bal !

\- Ça fait des siècles qu'il court après mon cul, nuance. Cette espèce de don juan court après tout ce qui bouge et collectionne les conquêtes. Ce n'est pas ce que je qualifierais de romantique.

Cendrillon le regarda avec un gentil sourire un peu moqueur, comme on regarderait un enfant qui refuse d'admettre la vérité.

\- J'imagine que la fois où il t'a cherché dans tout l'Atlantique pour te rendre la paire de bottes que tu avais oubliée dans sa cabine ne compte pas ?

\- C'était juste un prétexte de sa part pour repasser une nuit avec moi ! contra l'anglais en rougissant.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu l'as gardé prisonnier pendant plusieurs mois ? Juste pour ça ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un bon accord de rançon avec son roi, mentit Arthur.

\- Et la fois où il s'est complètement transformé pour obtenir une danse avec toi lors d'un bal royal ?

L'anglais avala son thé de travers. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ne pas avoir reconnu son ennemi à l'époque. Et refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie en la compagnie de ce qu'il croyait être une jeune femme charmante qui le comprenait étonnamment bien.

\- Cette soirée n'était qu'un espèce de rêve hors du temps. Tout ceci est fini maintenant.

\- Tiens, tu admets que c'était comme un rêve maintenant ?

\- Pas du tout ! se rétracta le mage. L'expression m'a échappée.

\- Allons, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pitié, pas ça...

\- Le rêve d'une vie... commença-t-elle à chanter.

Elle s'interrompit pour le regarder et pouffa en le voyant rougir de plus belle.

\- C'est l'amour, acheva la jeune femme. Et il est ton rêve. Admets au moins qu'il a tout du prince charmant.

\- J'admets qu'il a les cohortes de prétendantes qui correspondent, ironisa Arthur.

\- C'est vrai. Mais dès qu'il te voit, il se passe toujours la même chose.

\- Et quoi donc, il détourne le regard ? reprit l'anglais d'un air moqueur.

Avec un soupir rêveur, la jeune femme se mit à décrire la scène comme si elle y était, avec un aspect romantique un tantinet exacerbé.

\- Il s'incline devant l'assemblée. Brusquement, il s'arrête, lève son regard ébloui... tu es là, l'homme de ses rêves vient de faire son apparition. Ces filles sont le cadet de ses soucis, puisque son coeur, qui bondit de sa poitrine, lui dit que c'est toi que le ciel lui destinait pour compagnon...

\- On voit ça dans les contes de fées, ma chère, pas dans la vie. Ton entreprise de me convaincre est vouée à l'échec.

\- Et si c'était lui qui le disait ?

\- Il dit toujours tout et n'importe quoi pour séduire, comment veux-tu que ce soit crédible ? soupira le mage en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais s'il le disait sans savoir que tu l'entends ? reprit-elle avec un air innocent. Tu rejetterais vraiment ses sentiments ?

\- Le fait est, éluda Arthur en rougissant, que ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse.

\- Allons, toute l'Europe en parle. Il paraît qu'il est fou amoureux de toi.

Avec un grand sourire entendu, Cendrillon ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de nier l'évidence et appela sa marraine, laquelle apparut immédiatement. La vieille femme secoua deux minutes sa robe en laissant une trainée de paillettes scintillantes, puis remarqua la présence des deux autres personnes et eut un large sourire.

\- Cindy, ma chérie ! Arthur, très cher, comment vas-tu ?

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, grommela l'anglais.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas très aimable de dire ça à la personne qui t'a enseigné quelques sorts bien pratiques.

Rouge de honte, l'anglais se contenta de grommeler une remarque incompréhensible. Hors de question que tout le monde apprenne qu'il avait effectivement appris deux ou trois choses grâce à marraine la bonne fée. Même si ses sorts de transformation l'aidaient bien à se nourrir lorsqu'il fallait changer ses plats en quelque chose de comestible.

\- Bref, que puis-je pour vous, mes chers enfants ?

\- Nous aurions besoin de nous rendre là où est son prince charmant sans être reconnus ou entendus, expliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Aucun problème, mais la magie ça prend un certain temps. Alors, poursuivit-elle en réfléchissant, il faut que je me souvienne de la formule magique...

\- On en a encore pour un moment, soupira Arthur.

\- Ah, ça y est ! Bibidi, bobidi, boo !

Dans une explosion de paillettes argentées, les trois personnes disparurent. Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur et Cendrillon réapparaissaient seuls sur le parvis de Notre-Dame de Paris. Avec un sourire angélique, la jeune femme ouvrit discrètement la porte et poussa l'anglais à l'intérieur, juste à temps pour entendre une conversation animée entre une jeune femme brune et un grand blond, dont Arthur reconnut immédiatement la voix.

\- En réalité, je ne supporte pas l'idée de le voir avec un autre parce que personne ne le mérite. Pas même moi. Mais je suis certain d'être celui qui est prêt à faire le plus d'effort pour y parvenir.

* * *

Comment ça je suis trop fleur bleue ? Moi ? Naaaaaan vous vous faites des idées. Je suis dark et ténébreuse. Si si, pour de vrai.

Les reviews font toujours hyper plaisir, et n'hésitez pas à laisser en commentaire un couple que vous aimeriez voir d'ici quelques temps !

Plein d'omelettes norvégiennes pour vous ! (demande de Dulanoire sur une autre fic mais je transfère parce que je sais qu'elle lit ce recueil aussi)


	4. Francis et Esmeralda

Miou tout le monde !

On est déjà en octobre ? Fichtre, comme le temps passe... Et comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient deviné, on dit bonjour à Esmeralda pour tenir compagnie à notre Franny-choupinou adoré !

Réponse à Guest : Merci, et navrée que la réponse ait dû attendre un mois... Joyeux anniversaire en retard du coup ;)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Et on souhaite tous un joyeux non-anniversaire à Himaruya !

* * *

Francis déambulait dans sa cathédrale la plus célèbre, au coeur de la capitale française. Son esprit avait toujours trouvé un certain apaisement dans la majesté silencieuse de l'édifice, même après avoir arrêté de croire en celui pour qui il avait été bâti.

Le silence qui régnait était d'autant plus agréable qu'il était pratiquement total, Notre-Dame étant interdite de visite la nuit. Seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient obtenir la permission d'y pénétrer après la fin des horaires touristiques, principalement le représentant et sa capitale. Le grand blond avait toujours trouvé la cathédrale plus belle de nuit, surtout lorsqu'en été les rayons de lune passaient clairement dans les vitraux, comme c'était le cas cette nuit-là.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de lui et ne remarqua la présence d'une autre personne que lorsque celle-ci se mit à chanter à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant.

\- Je ne sais seigneur si ces mots... monteront jusqu'au ciel...

\- Si tu entendras tout là-haut... ce très humble appel, termina Francis en se retournant.

Il sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette familière d'Esmeralda, sa fougueuse princesse disney – qui refusait d'ailleurs toujours obstinément de se faire appeler ainsi – qui s'était appuyée sur une des colonnes. En s'approchant, il prit sa main pour la porter respectueusement à ses lèvres dans un vieux salut à la française.

\- Tu es toujours aussi charmant ou c'est mon jour de chance ? remarqua-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas, sourit Francis. Je suis ravi de te revoir, même si j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

\- Que veux-tu, le château disney a beau être magnifique, ça reste une prison. Les gitans jamais ne durent derrière les murs, ajouta Esmeralda avec un air fier.

\- Et en vrai ?

\- On est toutes obligées d'aller passer du temps dans nos pays pour conserver notre authenticité, dixit les grands manitous du marketing.

\- Ça a l'air de te déplaire.

\- Que veux-tu, les gens qui donnent des ordres, ça me rend chèvre.

\- Bah, tu sais ce que c'est, soupira le français. Le monde est cruel...

\- Le monde est méchant. Je sais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, grimaça la jeune femme. Paris n'a pas beaucoup changé en deux siècles.

\- Tu parles des gens ou de ma chère et tendre allégorie ? sourit Francis.

\- Les deux, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Sans cesser de sourire, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les bancs en bois, en profitant du calme légèrement troublé par les bruits extérieurs de la ville. Quelques grandes respirations plus tard, la nation sembla réaliser brusquement quelque chose.

\- Attends une minute... Si vous devez toutes retourner chez vos nations...

\- Oui ?

\- Qui est allé voir Arthur ?

\- Je crois que c'était Cindy. Tu devrais être content, elle devrait réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'un gars comme toi...

\- Pitié, ne me chante pas la suite, implora Francis en grimaçant.

\- Si même elle n'y arrive pas, jette l'éponge mon mignon, lança-t-elle avec un air ironique. Ça fait quasiment mille ans que tu essaies de l'avoir, à un moment il va falloir passer à autre chose !

\- Tout va très bien entre Arthur et moi. Il a juste encore un peu de mal avec l'idée qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il t'envoyait un sort dès que tu faisais mine de t'approcher à moins de deux mètres.

\- Est-ce ma faute ?

\- Tu te demandes vraiment le pourquoi d'un tel blâme ? ironisa la brune.

\- Je n'y peux rien si mon coeur s'enflamme pour lui, murmura le français. Ses yeux embrasent mon être et hantent mon esprit. Je veux sentir son amour et ses sentiments, je veux qu'il soit à moi... et à moi seul.

\- Fais attention, tu pars sur la voie de la possessivité malsaine, le prévint Esméralda.

Avec un soupir, le grand blond se renversa en arrière et sourit aux vieilles pierres.

\- En réalité, je ne supporte pas l'idée de le voir avec un autre parce que personne ne le mérite. Pas même moi. Mais je suis certain d'être celui qui est prêt à faire le plus d'effort pour y parvenir.

\- Parfois, tous les efforts du monde ne suffisent pas, contra-t-elle doucement. Renonce à lui Francis, ou il finira par te détruire. Tu as déjà failli mourir pour lui, ne recommence pas.

\- Il m'a également sauvé la vie dans des circonstances où d'autres m'auraient abandonné ! répliqua Francis. Je refuse de croire qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi.

Avec un air dubitatif, la jeune femme secoua la tête doucement avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Ou tu es l'amoureux le plus courageux que j'ai rencontré, ou le plus inconscient...

\- Probablement les deux, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Mais crois-moi, renonce à lui. Tu pourrais avoir bien mieux, toi, la nation de l'amour et du charme par excellence !

\- Plutôt de la déception amoureuse. Il n'y a qu'un seul être que je souhaite réellement séduire en ce monde, et il se refuse à moi.

\- Dans ce cas, oublie-le et passe à autre chose, non ? Il y a des centaines de filles dehors qui n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part, tu sais.

\- Même des milliers d'entre elles ne vaudraient pas un dixième d'Arthur, répliqua le français avec dédain. Il est unique, je l'aime, et je ne renoncerai jamais à lui. Pas pour toutes les conquêtes du monde.

De l'entrée de la cathédrale, une voix s'éleva.

\- Vraiment ?

\- A... Arthur ? bégaya Francis en se retournant soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ?

\- Je crois qu'il est là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu une bonne partie de notre discussion, glissa Esméralda avec un sourire complice. Je vous laisse, ajouta-t-elle en se levant avant de disparaître derrière l'anglais.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle nota la présence d'une autre jeune femme à l'air innocemment heureux et se dirigea vers elle.

\- Bon boulot, il est arrivé juste dans les temps.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je le ferai craquer en moins d'une heure, pouffa Cendrillon.

\- Dire qu'on doit faire tout ça pour cet imbécile d'anglais arrive à avouer ses sentiments.

\- Arthur n'est pas un imbécile ! Il est juste un peu têtu. Mais ça a l'air d'être passé, regarde, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant l'intérieur de la cathédrale.

Les deux nations semblaient ne pas avoir eu besoin de beaucoup de paroles et étaient désormais en train de s'embrasser. Esméralda se tourna vers Cendrillon et la regarda, l'air préoccupée.

\- Tu as déjà tant fait pour m'aider, mon amie, mais j'ai besoin encore une fois de tes capacités...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle, répondit la princesse avec un clin d'oeil.

\- On ne va quand même pas les laisser faire l'amour dans un lieu saint.

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils n'iront pas jusque-là, ils sauront se retenir le temps d'aller aill...

Un simple regard vers l'intérieur lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Apparemment, ils en étaient au stade où ils ne s'intéressaient plus à rien qui ne soit pas leur partenaire.

\- Mon dieu... Marraine ? appela-t-elle immédiatement.

Une vieille femme apparut aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ce soir ? Ne me dis pas que ce jeune freluquet s'est dégonflé ?

\- Ce serait plutôt l'inverse en fait, sourit la jeune femme. Tu crois que tu peux...

\- Les ramener dans un logement décent pour qu'ils continuent leurs affaires ? termina la brune.

\- Oh, je vois, fit-elle en empoignant sa baguette. Bibidi, bobidi, boo !

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Je vous en prie mes petites. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Les deux représentantes disney se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- Nous avons un travail de reportage.

\- Qui risque de nous prendre toute la nuit.

\- Alors volez mes mignonnes, volez, volez ! fit la vieille dame en riant.

Elle les envoya ensuite magiquement à un poste d'observation idéal. Droit en face de la fenêtre d'un splendide appartement parisien...

* * *

Voilà, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc des bisous, je vous aime, j'aime les reviews, vous êtes formidables, et essayez de deviner le prochain couple à venir !

Plein d'éclairs au chocolat pour vous !


	5. Lukas et Elsa

Miou tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, j'avais tellement de boulot hier que j'en ai oublié qu'on était le premier mercredi du mois... Désolée tout plein.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas et c'est bien dommage.

* * *

Lukas fulminait. Non seulement il avait dû interrompre l'étude d'un sort particulièrement complexe pour aller à une réunion apparemment urgentissime des nordiques, mais en plus il s'était avéré que ladite urgence avait été déclaré par Den. L'abruti danois estimait en effet qu'après une semaine sans avoir bu un verre tous ensemble, il devenait urgent d'aller faire une tournée des bars. Signe d'un énervement particulièrement puissant, le norvégien avait légèrement froncé un sourcil et pincé ses lèvres, le tout pendant plus d'une seconde. Il avait ensuite congelé Matthias avant de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

À présent, il tentait de se calmer intérieurement. Il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions en public, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Quelques minutes à s'occuper de son troll lui permirent de retrouver une certaine sérénité, qui vola en éclat lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme au port altier et aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens se tenait désormais devant lui.

\- Bonjour Lukas.

\- Votre Altesse, répondit celui-ci avec une infime inclinaison de tête.

Même si la reine des neiges était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir surgir chez lui ce jour-là, il conserva un comportement courtois. Elsa était une des très rares personnes à partager le même don magique que lui, et elle était également de nature réservée. Par conséquent, il se voyaient peu mais s'entendaient bien.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle-moi Elsa, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu le souhaites... Elsa.

Ils passèrent rapidement au salon, et un des amis magiques du sorcier leur apporta du thé.

\- J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas venue pour un bonhomme de neige cette fois, commença Lukas.

\- Pas cette fois. Marshmallow a bien assez d'un partenaire de jeu, et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec un deuxième Olaf, répondit-t-elle.

Sans un mot, le mage attendit qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle fit après une gorgée de thé.

\- Disney nous demande à toutes d'aller passer du temps dans nos pays d'origine.

\- Ta soeur va venir ? demanda immédiatement Lukas avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Non, elle a prévu d'aller voir Fin ou Sve il me semble, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Rien à craindre de ce côté-là, elle ne viendra pas troubler ta tranquillité.

\- Ma tranquillité est déjà bien assez troublée sans son aide, lança négligemment le mage.

\- Tiens donc...

De légers flocons se mirent à voleter dans la pièce, démentant l'allure calme et contrôlée du norvégien.

\- Den est simplement insupportable, fit-il.

\- Il ne sait toujours pas s'y prendre pour te montrer qu'il tient à toi ? releva Elsa avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il ne tient pas à moi, il tient à me faire vivre un enfer, déclara dédaigneusement le mage. Rien que la semaine dernière, il a encore essayé de me convaincre de faire un karaoké, est venu me chercher pour une balade en traineau, et m'a proposé au moins quinze plans pour aller boire un verre.

\- Entre personnes qui se connaissent bien, ce n'est pas anormal comme attitude. Surtout pour quelqu'un de naturellement... expansif.

\- Je ne le connais pas tant que ça, nuança immédiatement Lukas.

Elsa leva un sourcil avec une moue amusée avant d'attaquer.

\- Son nom de famille ?

\- Andersen.

\- Son plat préféré ?

\- L'ours à la bière.

\- Son meilleur ami ?

\- Ça doit être Sve...

\- La couleur de ses yeux ?

\- Bleu océan.

\- Sa pointure ?

\- Du... La pointure n'a aucune importance. À quoi tu joues ?

Un léger rire échappa à la blonde, qui reposa sa tasse.

\- Allons, tu le connais par coeur. J'en connais un qui essaie encore de faire le coup du "n'en parle pas, le secret survivra".

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, déclara Lukas dans une totale mauvaise foi.

\- Tu as beau être le maître incontesté de la magie du froid, tu n'as pas plus réussi à geler son coeur que le tien.

Elsa avait prononcé ces mots avec une parfaite tranquillité, très concentrée sur sa tasse de thé qu'elle avait reprise et dans laquelle elle remuait une petite cuillère. Malgré cela, elle trouva le moyen de ne pas louper le rosissement léger des joues de son hôte.

\- Mathias et moi ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il est bien trop... comment dire... Bruyant.

\- Mais il a toujours fait passer tes besoin avant les siens, n'est-ce pas ? Comme lorsqu'il t'a ramené chez toi après ce fameux raid viking, et qu'après il a arrêté d'en faire pour toujours.

Pendant un instant, Lukas détourna le regard et eu une moue contrariée. Cette histoire n'était pas censée être connue du grand public. Un ange passa, et il finit par répondre lentement.

\- Ma place est ici, seul, où je peux être moi-même. Sans faire de mal autour de moi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Tu penses que tu le protèges mieux en l'éloignant de toi ?

\- Je ne pourrai pas toujours contrôler mes pouvoirs.

\- Tu n'as pas pour autant le droit de le fuir de la sorte, lui reprocha Elsa.

\- J'ai plongé un pays entier dans un hiver de dix ans à cause d'un baiser, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Un court silence succéda à sa réplique. L'un comme l'autre savait qu'il s'agissait normalement d'un sujet à éviter soigneusement. En soupirant, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire teinté de mélancolie.

\- Il pourrait être celui qui ramènera l'été pour toi.

\- Et comment ? Quels pouvoirs a-t-il pour se battre contre l'hiver... ou contre moi ?

\- Une volonté comme je n'ai pas souvent pu en observer. Il n'abandonnera jamais l'espoir de t'avoir et de te rendre heureux. Au final, ce sont souvent les gens les plus obstinés qui l'emportent, tu sais ? fit-elle en souriant au souvenir de sa propre expérience.

\- Et que suggères-tu que je fasse ? Que je retente le coup au risque de plonger mon pays dans une nuit sans fin ? ironisa Lukas.

\- Accepte de libérer tes sentiments. Se sentir délivré de sa peur est la meilleure solution qui soit pour définitivement maîtriser ses capacités.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, déclara hautainement le représentant.

\- Même pas lorsqu'il est en danger ? fit Elsa avec un ton plus que circonspect.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que Den ne se met plus assez en danger pour que j'ai besoin de m'inquiéter.

\- Dans ce cas... commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Correct en toutes circonstances, le mage se leva pour la saluer et ressentit soudainement un picotement dans la poitrine. Instinctivement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, comme pour voir au-delà.

\- ... j'imagine que ça signifie qu'il saura se sortir tout seul d'une bataille avec ton monstre sous-marin sous un lac gelé, acheva-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que le norvégien fonçait vers le lac en question, des étincelles bleues illuminant déjà ses mains. Avec un sourire attendri, elle le regarda courir pour aller sauver Mathias.

* * *

Est-ce que j'aime voir un Lukas être en réalité hyper-émotionnel ? C'est possible. Est-ce que j'aime mettre un certain danois dans la merde ? C'est probable. Est-ce que j'aime le DenNor ? C'est certain. Ils sont tellement choupinous ces deux-là. Je lance d'ailleurs les paris pour deviner qui est allé voir notre cher Mathias adoré !

Comme toujours j'aime les reviews et les retours de façon générale, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis au mois prochain !

Plein de madeleines pour vous !


	6. Mathias et Ariel

Miou tout le monde !

Je sais que la suite arrive très en retard, mea culpa, mais je suis obligée de mettre à peu près tout en pause ces derniers mois, autant l'écriture que la publication... Du coup je vais essayer de rattraper ça en finissant au moins un couple complet, donc on dit bonjour à Mathias et moi je file !

* * *

Au moment où Lukas courait vers le lac, Mathias était sous l'eau. Il se débattait contre une espèce d'hybride mi-hydre, mi-kraken et re mi-hydre derrière, qui était un peu agressif et qui avait la fâcheuse manie de cracher de la glace sous l'eau. Sauf que se battre sous l'eau, c'était déjà – en règle générale – un peu compliqué dès le départ. Mais alors quand en plus on commence à manquer d'oxygène et que l'accès à l'air libre est bloqué par un monstre géant ET une couche de glace de trente centimètres d'épaisseur, ça devient vraiment très très compliqué. Pendant un bref instant de répit, le danois essaya de se rappeler comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi... délicate. Pas désespérée. Aucune situation n'est jamais désespérée pour le Roi du Nord.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Quasiment pas de boulot, du temps pour s'entraîner avec sa hache (toujours bien plus drôle que les flingues), et trouver un moyen d'aller boire un verre avec les copains. Sauf qu'allez savoir pourquoi, Lukas s'était encore énervé contre lui et l'avait congelé avant de partir. Un peu surpris, il avait attendu que Berwald et Tino le dégèlent et avait fini par aller boire une bière tout seul. Sauf qu'en moins de dix minutes, une rouquine en robe bleu-vert avec une fourchette coincée dans ses cheveux s'était assise en face de lui, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage.

\- Ariel, ça fait un bail ! Comment va ce vieux Triton ?

\- Papa va bien, sourit-elle. Il t'en veut toujours pour le concert, mais à part ça...

\- Il y avait une nouvelle épave à explorer... commença le nordique pour se justifier. Et ça va faire deux siècles ! Il pourrait tourner la page non ?

\- Boaf, tu connais mon père...

\- C'est pas faux, rigola le danois. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Disney nous a demandé de partir là-bas, fit Ariel avec un geste vague.

\- Hein ?

\- Dans nos pays d'origine. Et comme je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver sous l'océan, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir, sourit la jeune femme.

Un sourire ravi apparut immédiatement sur le visage de Mathias. Pour lui, sa princesse pendant quelques jours, ça signifiait visites d'épaves, retrouver de bonnes vieilles armes et artefacts perdus pendant ses années viking, et une foule de bons moments en perspective.

-oOo-

En sortant du bar, Ariel lança avec un air d'innocence pure une remarque tout sauf innocente.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu es encore trempé ?

\- Trois fois rien, Lukas m'a congelé, répondit le danois en haussant les épaules. Encore.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'un jour, tu devrais lui dire que ton seul désir est de vivre à ses côtés ?

Alors que Mathias s'étouffait soudainement, Ariel remarquait sa fourchette et l'enlevait avec un regard étonné. Elle se retourna avec un sourire adorable vers sa nation, qui semblait reprendre son souffle.

\- D'où... est-ce que tu sors ça ? tenta-t-il.

\- Allons, ça se voit que ça fait un moment que tu as mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Quoi ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu es amoureux ! fit-elle en joignant ses mains.

\- Moi ? Amoureux ?

Le danois avait un air sincèrement abruti devant l'idée, ce qui fit lever les yeux de la princesse au ciel.

\- Dis-moi, reprit la jeune femme, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ce fameux raid viking il y a longtemps ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est-il vrai que tu l'as sauvé de la noyade ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Pourtant toute aide de ce genre entre nations non officiellement alliées était formellement interdite ! Tu connaissais la loi ! Tout le monde la connaissait !

\- Il serait mort ! répliqua Mathias scandalisé.

\- Une nation en moins à l'époque, quelle aubaine !

\- Tu ne le connais même pas, comment tu peux dire ça !? répliqua le danois en serrant les poings.

La colère commençait à transparaître nettement dans le langage corporel du blond. Peu importait que ce soit sa princesse, il n'accepterait jamais d'entendre ce genre d'arguments.

\- Le connaître ? Mais pourquoi faire, toutes les nations sont les mêmes ! répliqua Ariel d'un ton hautain. Féroces, sauvages, agressifs, incapables de sentiments ! Tu avais tout à gagner à le laisser mourir !

\- Je l'aimais ! explosa Matthias. Jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il meure alors que je pouvais le sauver ! Jamais !

Immédiatement, la rousse se calma et reprit un sourire innocent et amusé, l'accompagnant même d'un petit rire. Décontenancé, le danois sentit sa colère retomber aussi vite qu'elle était venue et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué de l'admettre, pouffa-t-elle.

Mathias piqua immédiatement un fard et passa les trois minutes suivantes à bougonner avant que son naturel positif refasse surface.

\- Bon, admettons. Je fais quoi ? Il n'accepte quasiment jamais de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Va le voir chez lui, suggéra Ariel en recommençant à passer la fourchette dans ses cheveux.

\- Toute sa maison est blindée de sorts qui ne me laissent jamais passer ne serait-ce que le portail !

\- Si on ne peut pas passer par-dessus un obstacle, alors il faut passer par-dessous, déclara la princesse.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Il y a bien un lac relié à la mer qui est en partie chez lui non ?

-oOo-

Et maintenant il en était là, à moitié en train de se noyer dans ce foutu lac, en face d'un monstre bien décidé à avoir sa peau. Alors que ses réserves d'air s'épuisaient, il parvint à éviter un jet de glace qui percuta la surface. En revanche, il ne vit pas le bloc se détacher du plafond gelé et arriver dans son dos au moment où une autre attaque partait. Soudainement bloqué, le tir le toucha à la tête sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver et le danois sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il ne vit pas les éclairs bleus illuminer la surface du lac, ni le monstre être repoussé dans les profondeurs de l'eau, ni la glace s'ouvrir pour permettre à son corps de remonter.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il sentit une certaine chaleur sur ses joues, comme s'il avait reçu des baffes. Et accessoirement, il était allongé par terre, dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lui parlait de façon hachée, comme si la personne ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer entre deux mots. Et le ton semblait étrangement inquiet.

\- Reviens espèce d'idiot ! Reviens ! Je sais qu'il en faut plus que ça pour te tuer ! Reviens-moi. J'arrêterai de te congeler à chaque fois que tu me parles, j'accepterai même d'aller boire un verre avec toi, mais reviens-moi.

D'abord incrédule en reconnaissant la voix de Lukas, le danois se sentit vite fondre en comprenant que le sorcier venait de le sauver et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il posa une main dans son dos pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était réveillé. Immédiatement, le norvégien se recula et eut un soupir soulagé, vite suivi par un visage énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de passer par là ?

\- Arriver par l'entrée, c'est pas assez classe, fit Mathias en toussant. J'allais pas venir te demander de sortir avec moi par un moyen aussi banal, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Les remontrances de Lukas se bloquèrent avant de franchir ses lèvres en entendant la deuxième phrase. Le mage eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se pencha vers Mathias.

\- Imbécile, murmura-t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser.

Un peu plus loin, Ariel et Elsa tenaient toutes les deux des paires de jumelles et observaient la scène.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il a obtenu son baiser d'amour véritable avant le coucher de soleil du premier jour ! exultait Ariel.

\- Anna ne sera pas contente, elle avait parié que Lukas perdrait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ajouta Elsa avec un sourire de victoire.

Avec un petit sourire entendu, elles dégainèrent chacune un appareil photo avec objectif et se préparèrent à prendre de quoi étoffer leur compte-rendu de mission.

* * *

Est-ce que je kiffe toujours autant les princesses paparazzis, le drama et les références un peu partout ? Définitivement oui. D'ailleurs en parlant de références, il y a au moins Kaamelott et le Seigneur des anneaux dans celle-là en plus de la petite sirène, un cookie à celleux qui les chopent toutes !

Je vous aime, encore désolée du retard, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et bisous sucrés !

Plein de bugnes pour vous !


End file.
